


shades

by stuckyofficial



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, pointless banter, relentless teasing, sam has a poor choice in living room colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyofficial/pseuds/stuckyofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, this shade of brown is really ugly,” there’s a muffled snicker from the other end of the living room that interrupts him. “Like, real ugly y'know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shades

“You know, this shade of brown is really ugly,” there’s a muffled snicker from the other end of the living room that interrupts him. “Like, real ugly y'know.”

“Thank you, for your opinion Barnes.” Sam can’t hide the joking tone in his voice. This whole afternoon has felt like one big, light hearted teasing session. It’s exactly what he’d needed. 

“You’re welcome, Wilson.” Bucky draws out the last name from where he’s perched on the breakfast bar, metal arm outstretched with the paint bucket for Sam to dip his brush in when it needs refilling for his work around the trim of the walls.

“I still can’t believe you two put me on bucket duty just because of my name.”

“Well, it is two letters away from bucket, Bucky.” Steve pipes up, stopping his paintey domination of the wall with a roller. He’s wearing his already-ruined-with-paint clothes, and is currently also smeared in several places from his bad habit of leaning on currently not dried yet things. Like walls and doorways. 

“Yeah, that and you’ve insulted my choice of colors one too many times. Instant bucket duty, man.” Sam adds, serious even though he’s smiling when he reaches to dip his brush in the paint. 

“Ouch,” Bucky mutters, glancing sidelong at Steve, whose currently accidentally touched the ceiling with the roller brush again, and who is also hurriedly making sure nobody noticed while painting the rest of the upper wall. “I bet you gave Steve the roller so you could watch his arms the whole time.” Bucky prods, grinning devilishly up at Sam.

“Maybe I did, smartass.” Steve’s laughing a bit too hard to say anything, but after a moment he sets the roller down on the tarp and points halfheartedly at Sam. 

“Hey. Im not the one on the stepladder, Sam.”

“Oh come on! Like you two could reach up here without one too, you big jerks."


End file.
